1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to ski equipment and more particularly to a snow ski binding adapted for use in both alpine and touring, or cross-country, skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skiing interest has continued to evolve from pure alpine, or downhill, skiing and pure touring, or cross-country skiing to a combination of both. Where both alpine and touring skiing are capable of being performed by use of the same equipment, the skier's overall skiing experience is enhanced, as well as the skier's ability to traverse varying types of terrain. There have been many drawbacks to equipment attempting to be adaptable to both alpine and touring skiing. These drawbacks can be generalized to one, the previously available equipment results in compromises on either one or the other, or both types of skiing.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,354 discloses a ski binding for use in both alpine and touring skiing. That patent utilizes a toepiece rigidly connected to the ski at one end, a heelpiece operably connected to the ski at the other end and an intermediate boot plate to which a ski boot is secured. The boot plate is then releasably secured between the toepiece and heelpiece.
My pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 139,252 relates to a modification in the abovementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,354, wherein a non-ski boot can be utilized in conjunction with the binding. Other ski equipment developed for use in both alpine and touring skiing is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,134 and 4,157,191, which patents are also of common ownership with the present invention.
None of the prior art combination alpine and touring ski bindings have utilized a binding that is integral to the boot to connect to the ski. Thus, relatively complex binding structures connected to the ski alone have been utilized to combine the features of both alpine and touring skiing. One such complex binding is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,781 to Marker, wherein a toe iron or toepiece that can be utilized for both alpine and touring skiing is disclosed. Specifically, Marker utilizes a toe iron having arms which laterally grip the boot of a skier.
Some ski bindings have been utilized for purely alpine skiing that do incorporate some aspects of the binding into the boot. Such bindings are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,841 to McAusland and U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,806 to Hinterholzer.
Boots that must be directly clamped to the ski to accomplish both alpine and touring skiing are most often very rigid. Such boots cannot be readily removed from the ski for purposes of walking.
Considerable expert opinion exists to the effect that a releasable ski binding for alpine skiing would ideally be located directly underneath the leg of the skier, rather than at the toe and heel, as is most often utilized in modern ski technology. Examples of such bindings, limited only to alpine skiing, are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,370 to Spademan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,570 to Betschart.
No one, in attempting to combine alpine and touring skiing equipment, has seen the advantage, or been able to provide equipment that takes advantage of, variation of the longitudinal position of the ski boot relative to the ski. Such a feature of alpine and touring ski equipment is desirable because, in touring skiing, the skier is most advantageously located at approximately the balance point or center of gravity of the ski. This particular location therefore allows the tip of the ski to be easily lifted and yet quickly contact the surface of the snow as the skier performs the striding motion associated with touring skiing.
In alpine skiing, on the other hand, the skier is most advantageously positioned slightly in front of the position most advantageous for touring skiing. This position arises from the fact that parallel turns are most easily made, and therefore control best maintained, when the skier does not have to turn a great length of ski protruding in front of him. This concept is perhaps most readily understood when one looks at present methods of teaching downhill skiing, wherein very short skis are utilized and only gradually does the skier move on to longer skis.